Wishing On Shards
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: A never-ending drabble/ficlet set focusing on fluffy, cute scenes of varying pairings in either AU or canon universes. Rated M only as a precaution.
1. I Protect You InuKag

Wishing On Shards

A/N: I absolutely adore drabble/ficlet sets and decided to make my own. Actually, I'm making two sets; one for fluffy-AWWW-romance and another for angst-WHYYY-romance with whatever pairings I want. The rating is M for precaution. Sometimes, the lines between fluff and angst will cross but don't worry about it.

Feel free to give as many suggestions as you want, I can write these in a snap any time versus the sixteen pages of one chapter.

* * *

_Title: I Protect You_

_Summary: Inuyasha finds the need to tell Kagome he'll always protect her. _

_Canon_

_Rating: K_

_Inu/Kag_

_._

"Stupid, _stupid_ Inuyasha, this is all your fault! Everything would be perfectly _okay_ if you hadn't-"

_No, it wouldn't_, Inuyasha frowned, taking his mind of the stinging medication Kagome was rubbing right on his burnt back. He didn't say anything- a huge yawn caught him off guard so he couldn't.

In their recent fight with a fire-breathing lizard, the bastard had the gall to aim at Kagome while he tried to recover from a hard slap from it's tail that sent him fifty feet away. Kagome had his fire-rat but it would do no good if she _wasn't wearing it_. The stupid girl wouldn't stop trying to give the cloth back to him, claiming that he needed it since he was the one fighting against fire. By then, he committed to the fastest sprint of his life to get Kagome out of the line of fire, protecting her with his body just as Sango beheaded the demon on Kirara.

"Why are you always throwing yourself in front of me? You're always getting hurt because of me..." Guilt echoed in her wavering voice and her hand pressed harder against the charred flesh, making him hiss through his teeth. "One day you're going to get yourself killed protecting us like that. We won't have a chance against _Naraku_ if you die."

"Shaddup," Inuyasha snorted, looking over his shoulder to peer at her. He didn't need her trying to send him on a guilt trip when his fucking back felt like it was still on fire. "I'm _not_ going to die. Plain and simple."

Kagome bit her bottom lip to hide the fact it was trembling. Damn it, she looked on the verge of tears. His fingers absently curled against the wooden floor of Kaede's hut, making a horrible noise as his claws dug in. Why the hell was she upset now? She was safe, wasn't she?

Exhaling, he looked away, resting his chin on his crossed arms. "Are we done yet?" he asked impatiently. Kagome's hand had stayed on the center of his back, providing uncomfortable heat to the already hot flesh.

After a moment, Kagome hummed affirmatively, removing her hand. "It's already turned into a first-degree burn," she commented, regarding his fast healing with relief on her face.

Inuyasha sat up, letting out a small groan as his spine popped, and sat on his butt to try to get a crick out of his neck. Kagome had put _hours_ into making his wound heal faster and more comfortably by dabbing cool, wet rags on him, rubbing that ointment of hers on his back, and feeding him ramen and pain pills to pass the time. He would have completely refused her help if she hadn't sounded on the verge of subduing him the third time he did. The sun was nearly gone outside, telling him that their group and Kaede should be heading back here from whatever they were doing right now.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice regained it's quiet, sad note as she looked at him, "You don't think I can take care of myself, don't you?" When he concentrated on what she said, she continued to ramble, growing more upset in tone," I'll admit I'm clumsy and I'm not so good a shot with the bow, but I _am _getting better. My arrow would have dislodged the jewel shard in the dragon's throat if you hadn't forced me away. Your drastic actions don't have to be so careless, anyways. You've gotten yourself hurt because of me and it was totally unnecessary. For once, I would like to be able to rely on no one but myself during these battles-"

"_Kagome_," the half-demon sharply replied to snatch her attention. His gaze held firm as he stared directly at her, making Kagome's breath hitch. "I protect you. After a couple years searching for the jewel shards, I'm _pretty_ confident you can take care of yourself. It doesn't mean I'll stop ensuring your safety. Stop being so stupid."

Her mouth pursed at the last comment but let it slide, deciding that a 'sit' wouldn't help his rapidly healing self. "That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying. Your protecting me is only serving to make me feel like it's my fault when you get hurt."

"Keh! The only time it's your fault is when you give me those 'sit' commands," he scowled, not meaning any of his agitation. When she gave a small smile at that, he congratulated himself. "Now quit worrying and make me more ramen. I'm starving."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not your maid! You're fine enough to make it yourself! Sit boy!"


	2. Somewhere To Belong InuKag

_Title: Somewhere To Belong_

_Summary: Kagome visits the well to think of her choices. _

_Rating: K_

_Canon_

_Inu/Kag_

_._

Kagome sighed as her fingers brushed against the coarse wood of the well. She paid her surroundings no mind as she stared down the dark shaft that used to lead home. The Bone-Eater's Well had long since used up it's magical time-traveling powers, leaving her without a second chance to return.

It was here where the modern priestess felt most nostalgic. Everything that happened to her, meeting Inuyasha and her friends, going off on an epic journey, fighting monsters she had once thought were only in stories and legends, happened because of the well that had allowed her access between the past and the future. She wryly thanked Buyo for wandering into the well-house, putting her in the right spot to be pulled into her adventures by Mistress Centipede.

But in the end, she had to make a choice that she couldn't ever make again. She had a good future coming in her time, and her family was on that side, making due with normal lives. However, in the Feudal era, there was never a day where she was bored, demons occasionally attacked her because her reputation of killing the wicked demon, Naraku, threatened them, Inuyasha, forever her protector, was never too far from her side, Sango and Miroku had her babysitting their twins and young one while they were busy- not that she minded, and Shippo visited her sometimes between his training. Her life in the past was vividly colorful compared to the life she once led in her own time. But she absolutely couldn't deny that she missed her family.

When her family came to mind, Kagome had thought she was selfish, wanting to stay in the Feudal era with Inuyasha. Her grandfather's health was slowly declining with his age and Souta had been close to graduating middle school when she left. She didn't even say goodbye to them. It must have been hard for her mother to let her go where she possibly wouldn't see her daughter again, then she'd have to tell the rest of their family what happened. Kagome had no idea what they were going through now and she couldn't see them ever again.

Two teardrops fell into the darkness before Kagome hid her face in her arms, leaning against the well as quiet sobs wracked her frame. Leaving her family behind was the only regret she had, but it was one that struck her heart hard.

Some things need to be sacrificed in order to reach the goal. Kagome's goal was utter happiness at the sacrifice of her old life and other hardships in the past. She chose to visit the well once in a while to look back at all her accomplishments and failures, what she could have done or prevented. At the end of the day, she had her half-demon and her happy ending and it was all she could ever want.

"You're crying?" The blunt inquiry made her rub her eyes from tears and stood to face Inuyasha. He stood two feet behind her and she watched his concerned gaze look over her face before glancing behind her at the well. When his lovely golden eyes softened in understanding, she walked up to him and kissed his lips, feeling his arms gently encircle her waist. "Kagome," he murmured in her hair, showing his rare sweet side as he rested his cheek on her crown. "Are you... happy here?"

"I miss them, sometimes," Kagome told him quietly, leaning in his embrace. "But I wouldn't change anything... not if it meant ending up without you."

Content with her answer, he squeezed her affectionately before releasing her. "Come on, Sango wanted to cook dinner for all of us and it's almost done."

"'Kay," she nodded and walked beside him. After the tears, heartbreak, and loneliness of the past, Kagome was utterly happy where she was. Lacing her fingers with his, she smiled. The Feudal Era was were she belonged now.


	3. Small Act of Kindness SessRin

_Title: Small Act of Kindness_

_Summary: Sesshomaru would toss himself upon his brother's blade before admitting kindness to a human but Rin knew better._

_Rated: K_

_Canon_

_Sess/Rin_

When Rin awoke, she expected to greet the sun and continue traveling wherever her lord. may go. However, the stars were still twinkling above the trees and Jaken continued snoring softly, sitting upright. Last she remembered, he claimed he would wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return then he would wake her to move to Ah-Un's back to rest. Hesitantly, she poked the imp's shoulder and watched curiously as he stirred before falling to sleep on his side. Rin giggled as he hugged his two-headed staff and murmured Lord Sesshomaru's name in his sleep.

The fire she had set for both her and Jaken were only embers now; the cold winds of autumn blowing through the trees and making Rin shiver violently. Her kimono wasn't made for winter and she started to wonder what she would do when it arrives. She couldn't go through snow barefoot, could she?

Shaking her head, she glanced over to whom she assumed woke her from her sleep. Cool golden eyes met hers and locked. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" she grinned cheekily as she sat beside him, watching his eyes close for a moment before opening once more.

"Rin," he spared the snoozing Jaken a glance before returning to his charge, "Go back to sleep."

The child's lips parted in surprise for a short second before smiling. "Okay," her voice grew softer for Jaken's sake. The imp was often stressed when he was awake, so it would do some good for him to rest. She returned to her original spot on the floor between the two demons, using her arm as a pillow. However, try as she might, she couldn't fall back to dreamland. Her brown eyes peered open and looked around her surroundings once more before eying Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Very slowly and tentatively, she adjusted so she could rest her head on the very edge of the soft, furry surface.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed and remained so until Rin gave a sigh of comfort. His gaze trained upon her for a long moment, watching her breathing even out. _Father's weakness is generic, it seems_, he concluded silently as he gently adjusted the little girl to sleep more comfortably on his mokomoko. The demon lord didn't know how long she intended on staying with him, but he had gotten her a more suitable, heavier kimono for the winter. He didn't want to admit it but in some part of his mind, he knew he was turning into his father- which necessarily wasn't a _good_ thing.

Rin hid a smile in the warm fluffiness. The actions were small, but Rin appreciated them, nonetheless.

* * *

A/N: Sesshomaru gets really sexy after analyzing SessRin moments for a while ._. I know he's out of character but I haven't really got his personality down yet.


	4. Hide and Seek InuKag

Title: Hide and Seek

Summary: During a little game, Kagome attempts to vanquish Inuyasha's insecurities.

Canon

Rating: T

Pairing: Inu/Kag

.

"Why can't you find your own hiding spot?" Inuyasha grumbled as he watched his priestess peer through the leaves around them. "We're never going to hear the end of this if someone finds us together."

Kagome sent him a sour look. It has only been ten minutes since the game began and, already, Inuyasha's complained more than Shippo does in a full day. "If you don't want my company so much, you can drop me off in another tree," she hissed back and turned back to spying out for the seekers. She didn't want to play to begin with, but with Shippo's pleading gaze, the kit had even forced the three-month pregnant Sango to play along._ I'm terrible at this game_, she grimaced to herself. It was nice for all of them to get back together since Naraku's defeat but couldn't Shippo pick a less suspenseful game?

"Kagome," the half-demon sighed as he adjusted his back against the thick trunk. "You _know_ I don't mean that."

With his soft tone, Kagome's irritation melted away. She could never stay mad at him when he played gentle- though she'd never let him know that! "I know," she murmured. Her half-demon was so insecure; his dislike of his friends' teasing made him hesitant around _her_. "Is it so bad, though?" she asked as she scooted closer to him, smiling when he helped her close the one-foot gap between them. "We're together now, aren't we?" If he said anything otherwise, she'd make him regret it so much...

"Rin's coming," he murmured, making Kagome frown with disappointment. The little girl wandering below them was being loud about seeking them out, checking every crevice of the forest to find them. Kagome was unworried about Rin finding them, studying Inuyasha's face as he watched Rin pass by. A little gasp stuck in her throat when she felt his arms encircle her waist, bringing her flush against him. "Of course we are, wench," he whispered, his voice growing to a normal tone when Rin was out of hearing, "That doesn't mean I can ignore Miroku's taunts. You should hear what he says to me when you and Sango are away."

Kagome hid her wide grin in his haori as she cuddled up against him. "If you were more confident in us, you could tease Miroku yourself," she said playfully, turning up her gaze to look at him. "Besides, it's not like we're doing anything he probably hasn't done himself. I guess it's because it took us so long..."

Inuyasha snorted. "I bet Sango doesn't do the things you do like when you suddenly throw your leg up, hook it around my neck, and-"

She flicked his nose, making him yelp. "The children might be around here," she chided before kissing his cheek. "But at least you have something to brag about to Miroku. Just... don't tell him _that_."

His husky chuckle made her blush deepen in color as he leaned down to return the sweet kiss to her lips. Like always, her heart formed wings and fluttered excitedly with the simply chaste kiss._ And we all live happily ever after_, she sighed in contentment.

"We found them!" the twins sang as they pointed fingers up in the branches, tossing fallen twigs to rattle the leaves that camouflaged the couple.

Kagome pulled away to spare her half-demon any embarrassment, surprised when he held her close and dropped down to the floor, cradling her proudly in his arms.

"Hiding together, eh?" Miroku smiled as he caught up with his children, noting the blush spread on Kagome's face.

However, instead of the sputters he was expecting of the demon, Inuyasha smirked widely. "You know, Miroku, there are a lot of advantages to having a lover from the future," before Kagome could protest, he added, "Like a helluva _wild_ imagination, for one."

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled, "_Children_."

"Uh, right," he replied hesitantly to her 'I'm about to subdue you' voice, squeezing her assuringly. "This game's over, right?" he asked the twins, who shrugged nonchalantly. "Then let's head back, Kagome."

Miroku stared at the couples' backs for a minute before he started laughing. Like they thought he didn't _know_ what they did when they were alone!

* * *

A/N: I lost my rhythm near the end :/ oh, well.


	5. Stormy Nights InuKag

Title: Stormy Nights

Summary: Inuyasha has some trouble sleeping.

Canon

Rating: K

Inu/Kag

.

Thunder rumbled outside, the pouring rain beating loud against their roof. Inuyasha stared moodily at nothing as lightning flooded their little hut for a split second. He had been glaring at the ceiling since he lied down to sleep, which was two hours ago. The half-demon grew envious of his little mate cuddling against his side, knowing he'd never get sleep tonight with the noise attempting to make him deaf.

He contemplated waking her up to at least keep him comfortable but decided definitely against it. She shouldn't have to deal with his suffering too. With a long sigh, he rubbed a hand over his tired face, closing his eyes in an attempt to capture the sandman that skipped him.

"Something wrong?"

Inuyasha's eyes blinked open and glanced at his mate's concerned gaze before shaking his head. "Can't sleep, is all," he mumbled.

"Hmm..." she hummed in thought before sitting up and stretching.

"Kagome, go back to sleep," he told her as she crawled over to her worn-down, yellow backpack. Pushing himself to his elbows, he watched her dig through the bag's many pockets before tugging out several pieces of clothes she's never worn since coming back to the Feudal Era. "What are you doing?"

The young priestess didn't answer as she placed two, bunched up blouses on the stomach of an over-sized sweater and rolled them up and went back to him. "Put your ears down," she requested and he did, pinning them back against his scalp. She placed the rolled-up torso gently on the top of his head, covering his dog ears, and tied the two sleeves under his chin. "Better?"

Inuyasha made a face. The cloth muted the noise but, "I feel stupid."

She smiled and put her ear plugs back in. "It's only for tonight," she murmured as she laid back down, tugging his shoulder to pull him down with her. Placing a sweet kiss on his jaw, she rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight."

The half-demon grumbled but kissed the top of her head gratefully before finally falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Just dropping a note to say I won't be replying to reviews unless I absolutely find it necessary to- a question for example.

Oh, and for the record, I predict that this set is going to be mostly simple-sweet Inu/Kag because it's all I really have experience with ;3


	6. Caught Looking InuKag

Title: Caught Looking

Summary: After finishing the laundry, Kagome stays back as Inuyasha arrives.

Canon

Rating: T

Inu/Kag

.

_I shouldn't be doing this_, Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, slowly placing her newly washed clothes aside as she hunkered down behind a small shrub._ I _really_ should just go_...

Her hands gently sunk into the branches, slowly pushing the leaves apart to view the other side. An embarrassed blush stained her face as she peered out.

His haori and kosode discarded and laying on the pebbled ground a few feet from the water. The half-demon himself stood in the middle of the knee-high stream, cupping the cool water in his hands to splash against his face.

Kagome's teeth were starting to make imprints in her lip as she struggled to breathe calmly. The summer air did nothing to cool her down as her eyes followed his movements. To her guilty pleasure, she wanted to move closer to see every individual drop trickle down his chest, across his six-pack of abs to soak into his loosened hakamas...

Suddenly, Inuyasha was eying her direction, more specifically, the greenery she hid behind. Making a squeak of surprise, she scrambled back, grabbing her linens to run back to Kaede's village before she was actually caught.

She heard the leaves above her rustling before she abruptly collided with the man she's been spying on. Claw-tipped hands shot out to steady her and to keep her from fleeing. Slowly, Kagome raised her gaze to the cocky smirk and knowing golden eyes.

"What do you think Miroku and Sango would say about this?" he asked rhetorically. The priestess in his arms attempted to look anywhere else but him after their eyes met as she tried to stammer a reasonable explanation. Her failed attempts swiftly quieted as he ducked down to murmur in her ear, "Stay up wind, next time. I _might_ give you a show."

Her blush deepened, something he found endearing as her mouth opened and closed with no words being said. "...Eh?" she finally croaked.

Inuyasha tapped his nose once before gathering the rumpled garments in her arms and tossing them on the grass. "If I catch you next time," he picked up his stunned priestess and walked back, "You're mine, little mate."

Kagome barely registered that they were at the stream before he dropped her into the water. When she pulled herself up, sputtering, Inuyasha ran away, chuckling. She glared at his back, "Inuyasha!"


	7. Relief InuKag

_Title: Relief_

_Summary: After the group camps out after a fight with a demon, Inuyasha ponders on his relief that Kagome was still safe._

_Canon_

_Rating: K_

_Inu/Kag_

* * *

The crackling of their camp fire and the chirps of cicadas were the only sounds that filled the night around them. His companions were fast asleep, resting away the exhaustion that came with slaying demons with jewel fragments. It had been a successful day, gathering two shards of the sacred jewel in a manner of hours. Yet, as amber orbs flicked across the flames to a lone sleeping bag opposite of him, he didn't feel as victorious as he should.

In his haste to take the shard, he left Kagome vulnerable to attacks. The hanyou felt grateful that they had their friends to protect her when he wasn't able to, but it still left a sour taste in his mouth. If Sango hadn't intervened, Kagome wouldn't be with him right now. The mere thought of losing her because of his own thoughtlessness made his heart skip a beat. No, he'd never allow her to leave him. Not like that. But he almost had.

Before he realized it, Inuyasha had moved across their camp to sit beside her. His natural predatory instincts made his movements relatively quiet, save for the sound of the rustling fabrics he wore. A quick glance at his comrades told him that he wasn't going to get caught so close to her before his gaze fell upon his dreaming shard detector. Despite almost getting killed, Kagome slept soundly without a hint of a nightmare. He had to give her some credit; for a human with no fighting experience beyond her bow and arrows, she had an incredible amount of luck to still be alive in these times of war.

Hesitantly, he brushed away a lock of her raven tresses from her face. His mind was at peace now from this simple action; she was okay. Without another paranoid glance, he leaned down, delicately placing a kiss along the curve of her brow, just over her closed eyelid shielding a gaze many would kill for. When times of stress and tension were high, Inuyasha could find himself appreciating the warm presence that stayed by his side through thick and thin. The one who had captured his heart so effortlessly, even when he tried to deny it.

_Ka-go-me…_

The wood cracked in the camp fire, sending embers up a foot in the air. It shocked Inuyasha into focus of his surroundings as he glanced around the area once more. When Kagome shifted to her side with a hum, Inuyasha stood, quickly returning to his spot furthest away from the fire with a heated face. As he rested against the trunk of a tree, a ghost of a smile curved his lips, though he was unaware of it himself as the fire died down, casting everything in shadow.

* * *

A/N: This little thing was a drabble in response to a meme on Tumblr on my Inuyasha RP blog. I had to make Inu kiss her eyelid :P I kinda-sorta had to half-ass these because I could only write so much on an answer to a message.


	8. Kiss in the Rain InuKag

_Title: Kiss in the Rain_

_Summary: Despite the storm, Inuyasha braved it to find Kikyou- only to come back to see Kagome's anger._

_Canon_

_Rated: K_

_Inu/Kag_

* * *

Inuyasha refrained from showing weakness, though he couldn't help flinching as Kagome angrily stuffed the last packs of ramen in her yellow bag. She wouldn't look at him and the hanyou didn't know if it was good that he was spared from her glare or not. Strangely, the lack of shouting and glaring and 'osuwari's felt more painful than being shoved three inches into the ground. The triangular dog ears flicked back toward his scalp as she closed the latch on her bag to keep it from spilling out.

"I'm leaving," she murmured, again emphasizing the depth of her anger. Inuyasha didn't really understand why she was so mad. So he went off by himself- all he wanted to do was keep her safe rather than drag her along in a storm to find a shinidamachu. He lost sight of it, so it had been a fruitless effort anyhow, certainly nothing the reincarnated miko had to make a big deal of. Yet here they were now. Their friends remained quiet, offering no help to either side as the tension grew to a nearly unbearable level.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily as she stood. The storm was only getting worse out there and she hadn't brought that umbrella contraption this time. Did she really want to get away from him that badly? "Kagome-"

She finally looked at him, her eyes holding a mixture of anger, hurt, and sadness. He had forgotten how to breathe, forgotten what he was about to say until she left, stepping out into the rain. Even with her absence, the tension hadn't eased; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, even Kirara gave him a look. Growling, he snapped, "What? What did I do wrong this time, huh?!"

"You left to find Kikyou," Sango accused with a reproachful frown, much to his annoyance. Of course, it always came to that in these situations, didn't it?

"If this storm started before you got back, you would have brought Kagome's worry to her limit," Miroku murmured, crossing his arms. "She looked ready to run after you when the rain started."

"What were you thinking to just run outta here like that?" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha snorted and stood. Even if their accusations were expected, they didn't know that he was mistaken. Kikyou wasn't around. Now Kagome was struggling to get to the well when she could catch her death out there. With a rumbling growl, he raced out into the rough wind and unforgiving rain. To his luck, she didn't get too far, though she was soaked to the bone, just as he was when he crossed the space to her, quickly folding his arms around her to prevent her from escaping for stupid reasons.

"What- Inuyasha! Let-"

Her outburst wasn't finished when his hand came up to tilt her head and his lips were against hers. Inuyasha had acted on impulse, wanting to show her that she had nothing to be worried about when it came to him and Kikyou. She gasped against his mouth as he gently turned her to face him, allowing him to fervently capture her full lips again. Slowly, she was able to react, reaching her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair as the distance between them- physically, emotionally, spiritually- closed. With her embrace, he relaxed, knowing she understood everything he couldn't convey in words. She knew his heart was with her, no matter where he went.

* * *

A/N: Again, another answer to a meme-hence why it was so short. This one was a kiss in the rain.


End file.
